Guinea Principality of Luckatude
History Throughout the reign of The Red Empire, The Province of Cardinia was of vital importance. The Province of Cardinia connected the Western provinces of the Red Empire to its Eastern Imperial provinces. During The Violet Genocide the Humans failed to fully cultivate Cardinia, many Red Emperion settlers within the province suffered from crop failure. This lead to a small permanent Red Emperion population of 1,300,000, with the bulk of the population being Merchants and temporary migrants. Due to Cardinia's Geographical position it used exports and tariffs to drive its economy, this contributed to Cardinia becoming one of the Red Empires wealthiest provinces. Cardinia was known at the time as "the Province of Wealth". With the Capital of Cardinia holding The Red Empire treasury. Ethnic Shift of Cardinia During The Fall of The Red Empire, Red Emperor (Blank) neglected the Imperial provinces to the East, being caught up in endless rebellion across The Empire, With the Imperial nations relying on food imports from The Province of Husaria this subsequently caused instability and The Great Romarium Famine. During the Famine an Estimated 6,400,000 Imperials Migrated to The Province of Cardinia and repatriated the Red Emperion minority. Giving birth to the Fourth Imperial Nation. The Guineaism faith appealed to the Imperial migrants and the Church of Lucky swiftly took power in the nation. The Guinea Reformation When the newly formed Imperial nation converted to Guineaism during The Guinea Reformation it was offered by The Guinea State of Vince Land to join in union with (The Guinea Principality of Lilyguard) and (The Guinea Principality of Belligüm) The Church of Lucky accepted and became the The Guinea Principality of Luckatude. Economy Luckatude is the largest economy in the known world, this is because of its geographical position among Human nations and seizing of The Red Empire Treasury. Geography Luckatude's Capital is one of the largest cities in the known world. Its highly defensible being located on Mt Luckatude. Mt Luckatude is the tallest mountain in the known world. This is makes Luckatude's capital very appealing to travelers. Diplomatic Relations Alliances As a Guinea Principality, Luckatude is in union with the other Guinea Principalities and remains loyal to The Guinea State of Vince Land. Luckatude is also allied to all imperial nations that surround the Lake of (blank). Foreign Aid Luckatude is aiding The Confederacy of Caltary's war effort against The Republic of Caltary. Trade Luckatude has trade rights with the majority of Human nations, Elven nations ,and Serpentine nations. Military Introduction Luckatude must keep a high military presence due to neighboring a great Orcish tribe that has around 3 - 5 million warriors. Military Structure Luckatude's army is divided into thousands of legions consisting of 5000 men with centurions governing over their individual centuries, These centuries are made up of 80 men each. This form of military structure is regarded as one of the best among Vince Land nobles. Army The average Luckatude soldier has to go through tedious daily training and drills. This however pays off as when in times of war they are already hardened soldiers. Having so many soldiers comes at a cost as for there are some legions armed worse than others. Navy Luckatude is known for their disliking to the navy. As a result their navy is poor and is in need of reform.